Four Years Early
by Lord Vasil XIII
Summary: AU: When Harry tries to get away from Dudley and his gang, he ends up apparating to Gringotts. He meets the King of the Goblins and is thrust into the world of magic four years before his time. Manipulative Dumbles, Selective Weasley Bashing, Years 1-5. Harry x Hermione x Fleur x Gabrielle x Daphne x Astoria x Luna
1. How it Began

**A.N. Hey guys! This is my first Harry Potter Fanfic! Welcome to it! Just a warning, but this fic is probably going to be much darker than any of my other fics because…well, you'll understand soon. Let's begin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I don't make money from this**

**Four Years Early**

_**Chapter One: How it Began**_

A cool breeze ruffled the neatly trimmed bushes of Privet Drive; much like it had that one Halloween almost seven years before. This breeze, like its predecessor, signified that something astonishing was soon to happen. Though, very much unlike its predecessor, this thing was not going to be helpful to one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. No, in fact this one event would bring about the end of his game of "chess". This thing would change his most influential pawn. That is to come later though, for now there is a young boy in the cupboard under the stairs of 4 Privet Drive that seems to almost be calling for help in his sleep.

Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived and Son of James Charlus Potter and Lily Elizabeth Potter née Evans, was fitfully sleeping in a small pool of his own blood; for his back, already a mess of scar tissue, was cut open in many places, most quite deep, and seeping blood. These horrible wounds for a child so young, poor Harry was only seven years of age, were all inflicted by his uncle, and occasionally his aunt, cousin, and uncle's sister and her dog.

The most recent wounds had been inflicted earlier that night by his uncle. Harry had been tied to the kitchen door and whipped by his uncle and then cut with a kitchen knife by his cousin. This had gone on for only a half hour that night; a mere sixth of the usual time he was tortured. His uncle had been very displeased when Harry had lost conciseness from the pain of his wounds. In fact, he had been so displeased that he had continued tort…excuse me, punishing Harry for another hour. After that Vernon had thrown Harry's unconscious body into the cupboard under the stairs and locked him in.

That torture was not the only reason Harry was having a fitful sleep, but the other reason happened just as often. Harry's dreams were always the same; a bright flash of sickly green light and a woman's scream. He didn't know what it meant and couldn't place who the woman was, but he knew that it was real. This dream had just started.

Harry woke up after the woman let out that horrid scream. He shot upwards into a sitting position but suddenly fell back, face first, into his pillow. He let out a scream almost as bad as the one from his dreams. Luckily the pillow absorbed almost all of it.

The key word was almost.

Harry froze when he realized that the pillow wasn't enough. He looked over at his clock as fast as his butchered body would allow.

3:23 am

Harry sighed in relief. After the beating he had gotten the night before, his uncle and cousin would be out cold and his aunt would be wearing earplugs. Thank god the two pigs were so out of shape. If they had been in shape there would most likely no longer be a living heir to the House Potter. Harry fell into deep thought.

It took him until 3:34 to decide what he was going to do. He always had a bobby pin in his "bedroom" so when his uncle locked him in he could get out and clean his wounds and be ready to cook for his relatives. Harry took that bobbly pin, picked the lock, grabbed his clothes, and quietly walked down the stairs to the basement; the only place there was a bathroom he was allowed to use. Oddly enough, that bathroom was probably the nicest in the house, but for some reason the Dursleys refused to use it. It was probably because of the unusual trunk that was in the basement.

Harry slowly stripped out of his bloodstained, oversized clothes and got in the shower. The pain from the water was horrible but he ignored it telling himself that it was necessary. Once he was free of blood and with cleaned wounds, he slipped out of the shower and put on the bottom half of his cloths. He then took the massive roll of gauze he had and wrapped it around his torso to cover the worst of his wounds. When he was finished he sneaked back up to his cupboard and re-locked the door. He looked at his clock again.

5:45 am

His relatives would soon be coming to get him.

Harry got comfortable on his cot and waited. He knew it was going to be soon but he didn't know how soon. He started to think about how long it normally would be when drawn out of his musings by thundering footsteps and falling dust.

His door was unlocked by his aunt. "Go make breakfast," she ordered. "My little Dudikins is waiting.

"Yes Aunt Petunia," he replied. When his aunt moved out of the doorway, he stood up and walked to the kitchen. He pulled out six eggs and four pieces of toast for his uncle, four eggs and three pieces of toast for his cousin, two pieces of toast for his aunt, and two packages of bacon. He was not allowed to eat breakfast.

He cooked breakfast without a word and served it to his relatives without a word. He then washed all of the dishes and cleaned up the table. By the time he had finished all of that, it was time for school.

**LINE BREAK**

The day went as normal until the dreaded hour known to most as a release and time for fun, but not to Harry. For Harry recess was a time filled with pain and struggle. Recess was the time for Harry-Hunting.

Harry-Hunting was Dudley's favorite game. It involved Harry getting chased and beat up by Dudley and his gang. Why wouldn't Dudley love it? It was his chance to hurt his least favorite person in the world; Harry James Potter.

On that day even Harry-Hunting was relatively normal; at least to begin with. The gang chased Harry around until they cornered him, but that was where the normality ended.

Right as Dudley was about to throw the first punch, Harry wished he could be anywhere but there. Unluckily for Dudley and his gang Harry's wish came true.

Harry disappeared with a soft pop and Dudley punched the wall behind where Harry used to be.

Harry could see nothing but a swirling mess of colors until suddenly he landed he landed in a spacious lobby filled with people and short green things. He then felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and fell forwards, the world descending into darkness.

**LINE BREAK**

Harry awoke some time later, this time in what seemed to be an interrogation room. There were two of those little green things guarding the door, and another one standing in front of him. None of them looked like the ones he had seen before.

The ones he had seen before had reading glasses and were wearing suits, like business people. The two at the door were wearing full armor and had hooked spears, while the one in from of Harry was wearing a business suit and a crown. The crowned one spoke.

"Who are you child?" he asked. Harry in fear of being hurt by the crowned one, or worse the guards, answered quickly.

"Harry Potter, sir," Harry replied. With a moment of thought he added, "I don't mean any disrespect, sir, but what are you?" The crowned one let out a loud laugh.

"Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, doesn't know what goblins are?" he asked sarcastically. At Harry's frightened look he stopped laughing and took on a kind look. "Child," he started, "I am not going to hurt you." Harry looked skeptical but calmed down slightly. "Now to answer your question, I am a goblin. In fact, I am the king of the goblins, Ragnok Uthroksson." Harry looked really scared now.

"Why am I here, Your Majesty?" Harry asked. "I just disappeared from my school and ended up here. Then I was knocked out and woke up in this room. Did I do something wrong?" Those last words were an almost silent whisper. Ragnok looked at Harry and saw his fear. He felt bad for the child but it was not his place to pry, so he only asked one thing.

"Will you lift up your shirt Mr. Potter?" He asked. Harry was now absolutely terrified, but in fear of being hurt worse, he did as the King asked. Everyone in the room let out a gasp.

Harry's torso was a mess of scar tissue. It looked worse than the worst scar from the worst burn, but spread over his entire abdomen. There were crisscrossed lines that looked like whip marks and thin cuts from knives. Then there were the huge gashes everywhere, telling a story of pain and suffering from the youngest of ages. Not only that but his stomach was sunken in and he looked malnourished to the point where he shouldn't even be alive. Ragnok growled in anger.

"Who did this to you?" he growled in barely constrained anger.

"My Uncle Vernon, Cousin Dudley, Aunt Petunia, and my cousin's Aunt Marge and her Dog Ripper." Harry whispered out. "They said that I was unnatural and had to have my unnaturalness beaten out of me." Ragnok was furious.

"Harry, tell me now if you want to have personal revenge on them or if you would like for me to torture them and kill them in the worst ways possible." The King of the Goblins ordered. Harry was even more scared than before.

"No!" he yelled. "Don't hurt them; they will just punish me worse. They said if I told anyone, they would track me down and kill me in the slowest and most painful way possible. Please don't do anything!" Harry was now rolled up into a ball on the floor, tears streaming from his eyes, while rocking back and forth.

"If you so wish, Mr. Potter. But always remember that my offer stands," Ragnok said. He turned to the guards. "You two, take Harry to the Inheritance Office to see which vaults he has access to and who he is truly supposed to be living with. Also, as King of the Goblins I nullify Albus Dumbledore's order to seal the wills of James Charlus Potter and Lily Elizabeth Potter née Evans. Read them to him." With their nods of understanding, Ragnok turned back to Harry.

"Mr. Potter," he started, "will you kindly join my two friends in the armor? I have some business to get to. I will see you again." With those words, Ragnok Uthroksson, King of the Goblins, left the room.

Harry slowly stood up and looked at the guards. They took off their helmets and gave him a reassuring smile. Harry put his shirt back on and joined them, leaving the room and heading to find out information that would have saved him from so much pain a suffering.

They left the room, took three left turns, a right turn, and walked straight for about a minute. When they stopped they were in front of a huge door labeled "Inheritance". The two guards ushered Harry in, took him to the table in the middle of the room, and hit the gong beside it. With that sound, another goblin entered the room with twelve humans, three men, six young girls, (two more so than the others) and three women. The new goblin looked at the guards. "You two can go." He said. The guards did so.

"Now, I am Shadeclaw, head of Inheritance, and I will be the one giving you the inheritance test today. If you are not the person taking the test or the parent of the person, leave now." When no one left Shadeclaw continued his speech. "Now if you are taking the inheritance test, please step forward." Harry and the six young girls did so. "Now give me your names." A girl with long bushy brown hair was the first to speak.

"Hermione Jean Granger-Greengrass," she said. Next was a girl with black hair and cold blue eyes.

"Daphne Diana Greengrass," she said. The next girl was one of the younger ones who looked almost like a carbon copy of Daphne but with green eyes.

"I'm Astoria Ceres Greengrass, nice to meet you!" the girl said happily. The next one was a very light blond with dreamy look in her pale blue eyes.

"Hello, I am Lune Selene Lovegood," she said dreamily. The next girl was very beautiful with silvery blond hair and striking dark blue eyes.

"Fleur Isabelle Delacour," she said, with a slight French accent. The final girl was a younger version of Fleur almost exactly.

"Gabrielle Jessica Delacour," she said, also with a French accent. Then it was Harry's turn.

"Harry James Potter," he said quietly. The goblin looked up.

"Could you repeat that please?" Shadeclaw asked.

"Harry James Potter," Harry said, this time in a normal voice. There were thirteen gasps that then filled the room.

"Mr. Harry Potter, eh?" Shadeclaw asked. "Well then, why don't you go first?" Harry looked reluctant but did as he said. "Now Mr. Potter, take the knife you see there on the table and prick your finger." Harry did as the goblin told. "Now, take that finger and smear the blood on it across the parchment in front of you." Harry did so. "Now read what's on the page while I get your parents' wills." Harry looked down at the paper and let out his own gasp.

Harry James Potter

Son of James Charlus Potter and Lily Elizabeth Potter née Evans

Heir to:

House Potter (By Blood)

House Peverell (By Blood)

House Black (By Godfather Blood Adoption)

House Lupin (Godfather Blood Adoption)

House Slytherin (By Conquest)

House Hufflepuff (By Maternal Blood)

House Gryffindor (By Blood)

House Ravenclaw (By Maternal Blood)

House Emrys (By Order of Merlin)

House Le Fay (By Order of Morgana)

House Greengrass (Marriage)

House Lovegood (Marriage)

Marriage Contracts:

Daphne Diana Greengrass (James Potter and Cygnus Greengrass)

Astoria Ceres Greengrass (Lily Potter and Estella Greengrass)

Luna Selene Lovegood (Charlus Potter and Edmund Lovegood)

Blocks and Restrictors:

Magical Core: Blocked 95% (Albus Dumbledore)

Magical Abilities: Blocked 100% (Albus Dumbledore)

Elemental Abilities: Blocked 100% (Albus Dumbledore)

Animagus Transformations: Blocked 100% (Albus Dumbledore)

Natural Talents: Blocked 100% (Albus Dumbledore)

Non-Normal Magical Abilities: Blocked 100% (Albus Dumbledore)

Mage Abilities: Blocked 100% (Albus Dumbledore)

Vampire Abilities: Blocked 100% (James Potter 10% Albus Dumbledore 90%)

Werewolf Abilities: Blocked 100% (35% Remus Lupin 65% Albus Dumbledore)

Sorcerer Abilities: Blocked 100% (50% Merlin Emrys 50% Morgana Emrys née Le Fay)

Magical Core Level: 2756

Magical Abilities:

Potions Mastery: Capable

Charms Mastery: Capable

Spell Crafting Mastery: Capable

Transfiguration Mastery: Capable

Dark Arts Defense Mastery: Capable

Dark Arts Mastery: Capable

Elemental Abilities:

Energy: Positive

Matter: Positive

Space: Positive

Nature: Positive

Fire: Positive

Air: Positive

Water: Positive

Earth: Positive

Darkness: Positive

Light: Positive

Time: Positive

Animagus Transformations:

Phoenix

Royal Dragon

Night-Walker (Werewolf/Vampire Hybrid)

Balance Wolf (Shadow Wolf/Light Wolf Hybrid)

Thestral

Basilisk

Griffin

Raven

Badger

Cat

Shadow Jaguar

Light Lion

Natural Talents:

Enhanced Memory

Enhanced Intelligence

Enhanced Pain Threshold

Non-Normal Magical Abilities:

Necromancy: Positive

Biomancy: Positive

Healer: Negative

Parseltongue: Positive

Ancient Runes Mastery: Capable

Wand Making Mastery: Positive

Staff Making Mastery: Capable

Weaponry Mastery: Capable

Staff Mastery: Capable

Mage Abilities:

Mage Sight: Positive

Magic Manipulation: Positive

Advanced Spell Crafting Mastery: Positive

Vampire Abilities:

Ability to Choose When to Change into a Werewolf: Positive

Enhanced Speed: Positive

Ability to Live off of Blood: Positive

Enhanced Night Vison: Positive

Enhanced Strength: Positive

Werewolf Abilities:

Ability to be a Vampire and Not Need Blood: Positive

Ability to Partially Transform into a Werewolf: Capable

Enhanced Hearing: Positive

Enhanced Sense of Smell: Positive

Enhanced Endurance: Positive

Enhanced Hunting Abilities: Positive

Sorcerer Abilities:

Magical Mastery: Capable

Duplication: Capable

Absolute Occlumency: Capable

Absolute Legilimency: Capable

Complete Transformation: Capable

Soul Bonds:

Daphne Diana Greengrass: Incomplete

Astoria Ceres Greengrass: Incomplete

Hermione Jane Granger-Greengrass: Incomplete

Luna Selene Lovegood: Incomplete

Fleur Isabelle Delacour: Incomplete

Gabrielle Jessica Delacour: Incomplete

Life-Debts:

Severus Snape (James Potter)

Petunia Dursley (Lily Potter)

Familiars:

Phoenix: Location: Unfound, Name: Unnamed

Wolf: Location: Forbidden Forest, Name: Unnamed

Basilisk: Location: Chamber of Secrets (Egg), Name: Hydra

Lion: Location: Forbidden Forest, Name: Unnamed

Royal Dragon: Location: Emrys Vault, Name: Kilgharrah (**A.N. I don't own Merlin**)

Alaskan Malamute: Location: Potter Vault, Name: Unnamed

Living Guardians:

Sirius Black: Godfather, Blood Adoption, Stated in Will (Paternal)

Remus Lupin: Godfather, Blood Adoption (Maternal)

Minerva McGonagall: Godmother (Paternal)

Estella Greengrass: Godmother, Stated in Will (Maternal)

Cygnus Greengrass: Stated in Will, Wife is a Godmother

**Note: Harry James Potter is Emancipated and Can Claim his Lordships and Life-Debts at Any Time**

**Note: To Complete a Soul Bond Requires a Kiss of True Love**

**Note: Upon the Completion of Reading this Inheritance Test, all Bonds Will Be Removed Within a Minute of the Completion**

That was what the parchment said. When he finished he gave it to the women who looked like Daphne and promptly lost consciousness.

**A.N. Love it? Hate it? If you want me to continue it, tell me. Oh by the way the pairing is Harry x Hermione x Fleur x Gabrielle x Daphne x Astoria x Luna. Also if you can't tell, there is going to be Dumbledore bashing. Well…see ya later!**


	2. AN (Will be replaced with Chapter 2)

Hey guys! It's Vasil here with some answers to your questions and a little bit of insight into my plans.

1.) Hermione's past will be revealed soon, so stop asking about it.

2.) I know that Harry seems over powered but did anyone notice how many drawbacks there could be and how many things he is only "capable" of? Not one person noticed that, to my knowledge.

3.) Hermione is not going to be overly important on the relationship stand point; in fact, I will be playing with the life-debt she owes to Harry after the troll incident.

4.) The Weasleys that will be bashed are Ron, Percy, Molly, and Arthur. Ginny is, once again, going to be bound by the life debt she owes Harry. I don't know if she will join the harem or not, but it is possible. I don't hate Ginny; I hate how JK forced the relationship in canon.

5.) This specific story will end in Year Five. Why, you ask? Read and find out.

P.S. I'm going to delete this when I upload chapter two, so read it now.


End file.
